


Art - In The Glow Of the Mountain

by Hoglorfen (LadyWhin)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Elves, F/M, Fanart, Gen, I'm Sorry Tolkien, Ink, Line Art, M/M, Mordor, Multi, Orcs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWhin/pseuds/Hoglorfen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here I will post related artworks and character portraits as the story progresses, as well as some OOC silliness. Beware of the occasional less-than-clothed Orc, but nothing more graphic than that. That kind of stuff goes on my Tumblr :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Graznikh and Whindaër

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are the two main characters of the "In the Glow of the Mountain" series, as they look during chapter 5 of "Wolves and Shattered Shields". Graznikh is an orc from the Misty Mountains with a laidback attitude and "happy-go-lucky" approach to life. Whindaër is a serious and freedom-loving Noldo from a small settlement near the mouth of the river Lefnui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated with coloured version. I'm still getting the hang of using markers, so bear with me.

 


	2. Praktash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Praktash, an androgynous oddball of an Uruk who earns his tokens by making and selling healing salves, alcohol, ghâshpau and poisons (among other things) in the Black Tower. Praktash has a rather traumatic past and nourishes an intense fear of High Officers, which he masks as a general dislike of authorities. He takes a lost and frustrated Graznikh under his wing when the pale Orc first arrives in Lugburz, unwittingly getting himself entangled in a chain of events that leads him straight to yet another High Officer.

 


	3. Glaive Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whindaër showing off her skills.

 


	4. Sulmurz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sulmurz, drartul and former Captain of Morigost. Sulmurz sees himself as a real ladies' man, a belief that is put to the test when he meets a certain High Officer with a knack for scaring people witless. Sulmurz is sent head-first into subspace, and he loves every second of it.

 


	5. "Now KISS!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Záhovar the Zecret Zlash 'shipper. Oh my god, Záhovar, you can't just make two Orcs kiss right in front of the biggest homophobe in Mordor (yes, I'm looking at you Sulmurz)!
> 
> Záhovar cares about her boys and really wants them to be happy (and not only because she wants to peek at the naughty stuff). If they won't get their shit together, she'll do it for them. Because of her inclination towards violent intrusions and her complete lack of understanding of how feelings work, it tends to happen in ways that will make them both regret they ever lost it in the first place. Nothing upholds the domestic harmony in the Black Tower like the looming threat of a thorough mindfuck.

 


	6. Margzat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say hello to Margzat, Black Uruk of Blog Shakâmb and former Captain of the Trench (probably the most ridiculed commander's title in Mordor). Currently a krîtar, he is a confident, capable commander with a deep respect for the system and his place in it. But sparks fly when he meets Praktash and he is soon forced to question everything he's been taking for granted.

 


	7. Young Whindaër

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Whindaër, in the haven before her fateful journey and subsequent capture by a certain Orc. Poor baby, I feel horrible for putting her through all the shit that happens later on :(

 


	8. Mikbork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Mikbork, one of the snufflers in the watch-fortress of Morigost. Don't let his diminutive appearance fool you - this is one bloodthirsty little goblin who is fully capable of defending himself against larger opponents, which in Mordor means pretty much everything other than lizards and rats (and even the huge black rats are tricky). Graznikh bought his loyalty with blood twice over, and Mikbork is eager to prove himself to the "living legend".

 


	9. The Warriors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From left to right: Praktash, Graznikh, Sulmurz and Margzat. All ready to hit the road and hunt some rebels! Graznikh's telling Praktash in vivid detail exactly what he's going to do to the rebel leader once they find him/her/them/it, Sulmurz is striking a badass pose for the ladies, Margzat is being distracted for certain reasons which Praktash is aggressively ignoring. He's not looking at Graznikh, but at Margzat's sword. Yes, every appliable innuendo is accurate here.

 


	10. Praktash - Giving Uruks a bad name since S.A. 1660 (mildly NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirtless Uruk incoming! "My Heart Will Go on" happened to appear on the radio while I was trying to draw some serious stuff, and this was the result. Let's just say that chocolate and insomnia is not a good combination.

[Shameless self-insert]  
  
Hoglorfen: By Nienna's sniveling nostrils, put some clothes on!  
Praktash: ***seductive voice*** I want you to draw me like one of your French girls.  
Hoglorfen: In retrospect, letting you watch ”Titanic” was a bad idea.  
Praktash: Nar, it wasn't!  
Hoglorfen: Go away, I'm trying to work. Záhovar has been neglected for ages, and-  
Praktash: * **singing*** Near, far...  
Hoglorfen: Gods, no.  
Praktash: Whereeever you aaare!  
Hoglorfen: Go away!!  
Praktash: Weee'll staaay, FOREEEVER THIS WAAAY!!!  
Graznikh: What in the everlovin' f*** is goin' on in here?  
Hoglorfen: Did you give him chocolate again?  
Graznikh: What? Nar!  
Praktash: * **giggles hysterically***  
Hoglorfen: Get him off me, I'm trying to work!  
Graznikh: * **evil grin*** I'm not touchin' that thing. Have fun! * **door slams shut***  
Hoglorfen: No, wai-... Oh, wonderful.  
Praktash: Yooou're here! There's nooothin' I fear! ***Uruk battle roar*** Agh gur atâr gurb zêmar vrashaaam!!  
Hoglorfen: Alright, alright! Enough with the Black Speech, I'll draw you!  
Praktash: Yay!  
  
_Much later..._  
Hoglorfen: That hand gesture is obscene, you know that?  
Praktash: ***grinning*** I'm not stupid. I love it!  
Hoglorfen: * **mutters something about false advertising*** Good, now get out. And tell Záhovar to get in here, I need her to pose for a battle scene. I think she's sulking in one of the wardrobes again.  
Praktash: Don't worry, I'll get her outta the closet.  
Hoglorfen: That's NOT what I-  
Praktash: * **leers and winks as he closes the door***  
Hoglorfen: Oh, great... * **grabs earplugs to protect from the incoming wraithscream***  


  
(Agh gur atâr gurb zêmar vrasham – And I know that my heart will go on)  
  



	11. The Look-Alikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Praktash and Kaelun are not related. Both are the result of a disturbing and extremely painful shape-changing process that is equal parts dark sorcery and plastic surgery, invented by a certain deranged witch in the employ of the Dark Lord. They spent an unknown amount of years as Gîrakûn's slaves with little control over body or mind. While Praktash eventually got kicked out for reasons unknown, Kaelun remained; a broken, abused shadow of an Uruk whose only independent thought is that he wishes to die so that the torment will end.

 


	12. Full Speed Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scene from chapter 7 of "The Battles We Choose". Graznikh rides a horse for the first (and possibly only) time of his life. It does not end well.


	13. Záhovar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Záhovar, High Officer of Lugburz, Shadow of the Dark Lord and the one who gets to do the dirty work whenever shit hits the fan anywhere in the realm. Heavily brainwashed, completely indoctrinated into the worldview of Mordor and with no memory of a life outside of its borders, Záhovar is ill-equipped to deal with anything that isn't part of the Dark Lord's schemes or the constant power struggle among His High Officers. But she tries nonetheless, with sometimes traumatic results for both her and the ones she try to 'help'.


	14. Gîrakûn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... Here she is. High Officer Gîrakûn, master of Blog Shakâmb and possibly the most feared and despised person in Lugburz after the Dark Lord and the Nazgûl. Záhovar's former tutor, Kaelun's "Ladyship" and the source of Praktash's worst fears and nightmares.


	15. Theolas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whindaër's uncle. Once a great warrior and the unwilling participant of three Kinslayings, he threw down his sword after the battle of Sirion and swore never to take it up again. He took up the pen instead and became a scholar, first in Ost-In-Edhil and later in the haven of Lefnui where he watched Whindaër and her brother Falastur grow up.


	16. Bad Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sulmurz rocks the santa outfit! For the ladies, of course. The thing he's holding is a 'lussekatt', a Swedish Christmas treat that is similar to a cinnamon roll but with saffron and raisins instead of cinnamon and with a different shape.


	17. Praktash Wants To Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graznikh knows it. Margzat knows it. Sulmurz doesn't want to know about it. When Praktash has *this* look in his eyes, it's time to either run in the opposite direction or get nekkid.


	18. Fooling Around (mildly NSFW for questionable humor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirtless Uruks incoming! Praktash and Margzat might have had a rough time (erm...) in the beginning, but they get along just fine nowadays. The fact that both of them have a silly and pervy streak helps a lot. Yes, that's Grond. I don't care that it's from the wrong age, because that thing is a bloody batterin' ram :P


	19. Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "At least you still have a future to look forward to..." 
> 
> Yup, it's -that- moment.


	20. Knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Záhovar 'borrowed' Graznikh's knife. I'm sure he will forgive her, once he has stopped shouting.


	21. Sketchdump - Praktash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Praktash's looks haven't really changed all that much over the years. Here are three incarnations of him - the smallest one down in the lower right corner is one of the earliest pictures I drew of him after I had decided upon his looks, just after the third LotR movie went on cinema. The biggest one is the latest, while the four to the left were drawn about half-way inbetween.


	22. Graznikh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I forgot to post this; my favourite pic of Graznikh! You can really tell what Whindaër fell for (not)...


	23. Scars Of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If the previous pic was Graznikh in his happy youth, then this is him in his not-so-happy present (part 4, chapter 14). Sorcery is bad, folks. Don't mess with it.


	24. Clawless and Half-troll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have a quick lineart of Praktash and Margzat, just because they're adorable. Margzat started calling Praktash "Clawless" (Bukrazikh) to piss him off, but after they sorted out their differences it stuck and now it's Margzat's way of calling him "darling". Praktash still doesn't like it, but this is a fight he can't win. It doesn't stop him from trying though.  
> Margzat is a giant of a Black Uruk and there has been a lot of speculation in the ranks about whether or not the sorcerers actually mixed in some troll blood when he was "made". Margzat himself insists that he is a fullblooded Uruk and won't tolerate his underlings calling him "Half-troll" (Musholog). But he has one heck of a soft spot for his little redheaded healer and can't stay angry with him for long. He would probably forgive him for leaving him tied up and without breeches in the middle of Morgai, if that was ever to happen.  
> And yes, Margzat has ridiculously long eyelashes, to the point where he has trouble seeing because of them. Sometimes he makes the effort to pull them out, but he can't always spare the time when the Officer-duties piles up. Praktash secretly adores them, but he would never say that out loud.


	25. Nothing Is Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little reminder that while the merry gang of Orcs, Uruks and one insane Elf are traipsing through the desert leaving a trail of wanton destruction behind, there is one who still waits within a waking nightmare. Poor little Kaelun :(
> 
> In case the perspective looks off; the floor is slanting. And no, there is no bed. That's how much of a bitch Gîrakûn is.


	26. Kaelun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The deranged sweetheart of a twin deserved a portrait of his own. Great things are in store for this petite harem boy...


	27. Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a quick and messy study of various eyes to show the differences between the different characters, races and subraces. From top left to bottom right: Kaelun, Praktash, Graznikh, Sulmurz, Margzat, Mikbork, Lîrnash, Zosh, Draumaturz (new character who will show up in "Trails Run Cold"), Golnauk, Mûrnaluzh, Záhovar, Whindaër.
> 
> Regular Orcs have eyes with round pupils similar to Elves and Men, except that they glow in the dark and that they have different eye colours (a mix of red and yellow being the most common). Mikbork and Zosh belong to a subrace of smaller Mordor Orcs called snufflers who are mainly subterranean (subardanean?) so their eyes have adapted accordingly. Black Uruks are called "black" not because of their skin colour but because the sorcery that turns them into Uruks also turns the white of their eyes black or a very dark grey. Their almond-shaped pupils grow round when they get excited or angry. Here you can also see how Whindaër's and Záhovar's eyes differ; Záhovar is as much a sorcerous construct as the Uruks, but with some differences.


	28. Praktash's New Helmet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's favourite Black Uruk needed some fancy headwear! I blame the lack of actual head protection on a thick skull and the "Uruks never retreat" thing. And no, he doesn't actually have dreads, the pic just started out as inspiration for a craft project and was not originally intended for Praktash. But I think it suits him :)


	29. Sketchy Orcs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My inspiration for drawing stuff feels like one of those old lawnmowers you start with a string. Lots of trying but few results. Here's a quick sketch of the Lug-snaga; Graznikh being grumpy, Praktash being his general sleazy self and Sulmurz having none of it.


	30. Zosh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zosh may be small, but she's got the confidence of an Uruk and the curiosity to match. Consequences aren't much cause for concern if you ask her, a mindset which causes no end of worry for her bonded mate.


End file.
